Accolades
A list of people who deserve credit for anything Thessir related. * Mavrixio - the host for Sinfar, Thessir's sister server and the more social aspect of the community. Mavrixio hosts our servers and allows us to build as we like, creating an experience that anyone can enjoy. Most of the core systems you see and all the exceptional plugin work is done by him. * EternalSenenity - A scripter of no small skill, who has contributed, primarily, the automated Guards system. In addition, she has been some help in smaller projects, and never seems to be too busy to help out. * Kaldaris - Primarily accredited for spurring the birth of the Soul Vitality system. Helped to refine it to what it is now, and aided in creature configuration. * Last Beaver Standing - A tremendous script help, aiding in setting up the Mana system and continuously offering guidance for programming goals and concerns. * Raeburn Mark - Provided exponential amounts of work on the Wiki, redesigning the Mana system, and moral support. * Ozzynl - Put mass amounts of work into creature creation and dungeon building. * Caiden - Helped out a lot with the mana system, refined some of its earlier incarnations and provided a lot of build advice. In addition, provided his own work from past modules that he made, allowing us to use what he built freely. Caiden also helped Everlasting Empathy get over some personal concerns, and will always be a friend wherever he decides to go! * Nemesis_22 - The resident loremaster, writing just about everything you see and giving roundabout justification and detail on everything he does. There since almost the beginning, he is the one who shaped the setting to what it is now. * Katalicious - For her expertise on the toolset, countless ideas, and being the primary area builder for Thessir. Almost everything you see ingame is decorated by hand, and this is because she puts a lot of work and love into what she builds. If not for her, Thessir wouldn't even exist. * Susurros (i probably spelled it wrong) - Dungeon work, area creation, thorough testing of server mechanics, and plenty of ideas to spread around. * Prestige - A dungeon master brought on to help with Thessir, who seemed hesitant to do so. We hope that he will stay with us and continue to make the server the best that it can be. * GunpowderHater - Being around since a time that was very shaky, Gunpowder was a very bigtime builder back in the day, but has been less present due to real life priorities. Wrote up the Time page among other things behind the curtain. * Ashan - A cool guy all around, who has helped put together mobs for the server and offer support in several areas of development. * Desiderabilis - Offering building assistance, namely the tavern in Morrowborn, but there are plenty of other projects she'd helped with too! * Countless beta testers, players, and participants -- that's you guys! You helped just as much as anyone else, and deserve a round of applause for all your hard work, patience, and diligence! Category:Staff Category:Development